


Lost Love Found

by bergamot_latte



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergamot_latte/pseuds/bergamot_latte
Summary: Ken can't catch a break. His mom died in an accident, his relatives hate him, he has to work to eliminate the Dark Hour and even though he's a good student and well liked by everyone, in his second year of high school one little girl tipped the scales and sent him spiraling down a path of self loathing and hatred.All because he fell in love with a beautiful girl named Minako Arisato. And she was thirteen years old.When she starts to love him back, he rebuffs and hides his feelings......Which causes some problems down the line.Warning! This work contains references to an adult having sexual fantasies about an underaged character, and the sexual fantasies of the same underaged character are explicit in the second chapter. There is also use of alchohol. You have been warned. ♡
Relationships: Amada Ken/Arisato Minako
Kudos: 6





	Lost Love Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a technical age swap. It's only 5 years (Mina is 13 and Ken is 18 at the beginning).
> 
> Read the warnings in the summary and tags. ♡ 
> 
> Second chapter coming in November!
> 
> Any form of hate will be deleted.
> 
> Enjoy!

Minako had been testing Ken's patience for the last year.

At twenty three years old, he was the elder of the two; when she joined S.E.E.S she was twelve, turning thirteen that July, and he had been turning eighteen.

She was so tiny and fairy like, with her wispy golden red curls, freckles across her nose and cheekbones, bright ruby red eyes and solemn little face. She had been so withdrawn then; Minako only gave short answers when asked things and rarely talked about herself. 

He fell in love with her on sight, to his utter disgust. She was a child, a little girl who wouldn't understand his twisted desires. Ken had dreams he wouldn't disclose, that made him feel sick. She was barely budding, at the beginning of womanhood, when she promised to be quite the beauty. 

Part of him was seriously hoping this was some weird infatuation. He spent time with her, hoping that spending that time might cause the feelings to ease - but the more this girl opened up to him, he found more to adore. She was, as he found out, Irish and Japanese - with a Chinese step grandfather, who she adored fiercely, and he called her his own. She only was in Japan and alone because her father's family had stolen her custody from her mother's and her paternal relatives didn't like her much, save for her aunt who she lived with until she died and came to Iwatodai.

(When she was born, due to her red hair, her mother was accused of cheating on her father. It did not go over well and even though it was proven her father was her bio dad, they still hated her. She looked too European to them, even though her older brother, who had passed in that car crash as well, was an exact copy of her father. Mitsuru had relieved them of her custody, Minako being adopted by the Kirijo family.)

She had spent time with her mother's family over the years, and her grandmother taught her the housewifely arts, herbal medicine and how to care for plants; she herself had flora in her room, all for herbal and culinary use in her room. Her grandfather taught her the delicious, Sichuan style cooking that his own mother taught him.

He saw her cook before and he was amazed her small hand could hold a knife so well or knead out dough for all sorts of dishes. Minako also surprised him by being able to embroider intricate shapes in cloth, a skill taught to her from the time she could be trusted with sharp objects. He had also seen her working on her own clothes, and mending the team's clothing when it was in needing of it.

Minako had a mixture of spunky independence and sweet warmth once she opened up - and as they brought her out of her shell, she became much more active and happy, charming Ken even further. It was painful.

…… and there was a night when they had been alone at the dorm, and she had shyly come up to him past her bedtime in the living room. Minako tossed herself into his lap, looked up at him pleadingly and said "I love you!" and gave him her first kiss - something he was both happy about but it also distressed him as well.

She asked him to marry her when she was older. He was quiet for a brief moment and she took that as a yes with a bright smile. He turned red and told her she was too young to be asking him that question!

And from then on, she called him her future husband. It was…..

Very cute, actually. And made him very happy on the inside, much to his disgust.

Minako lived past being the seal - as Ryoji sacrificed his own soul to seal his mother. For a year they lived in the same dorm since Aigis, Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka and Minako didn't want to be split up.

As a result, Mitsuru turned the dorm into a private one just for them. Ken was a year behind so he was a third year at nineteen, and planning on becoming a lawyer so he applied himself to studies, along with his duties to the student council, for which he was president after Mitsuru. 

He always had time for Minako, though. She made his life brighter.

When he graduated, he took a chance from the university he was in to travel internationally for a year. To attend Harvard as an exchange student just so he could clear his mind away from her. Maybe he would forget if he wasn't close to her. He didn't video call and never asked for photos, but hearing her voice was enough for him. Her voice on the phone didn't seem too different.

Then, he came back. If only at Mitsuru's request and to test himself to see if he had buried the feelings he had deep.

And no it was worse. In that year she blossomed. Minako would be sixteen in two months, and she had reached her full height - which, at four foot eleven, was still very fae like, along with her hair that now reached to her cute ass. The barely there chest had grown, and he realized that when she hugged him. Her entire body was pressed up against him, and holding her was torment.

He was relieved, however, to find his attraction wasn't waning as she traveled the path to adulthood.

…… if anything, it was stronger.

They moved into the same house - one Mitsuru gave them so they could have their own home. He wasn't sure why he thought it was a good idea. He wanted to be close? See her every day? 

The kitchen was her domain. It was a mix of a modern Japanese one and something older; a hearth dedicated to Brigid, the Irish goddess of the home was in one corner. It had a large black pot - Minako called it a cauldron? - and herbs hanging on the sides in baskets along with strings of chillis grown by her in her own large garden. In the opposite side of that corner was a giant wok that had its own source for heat from fire. 

Ken came home to delicious dinners and woke up to breakfasts and lunches already made. The house was immaculate, and while he knew this was just how she was - even back at the dorms she was the team "Mini Mom" next to Shinji, making sure people were eating, bringing food to Tartarus, keeping the dorm clean even though no one asked her - it felt…. Nice. Like he had a normal home life.

Shortly after they moved in, and having dinner, Ken had brought up the fact that she always called him Amada-senpai and never his name. Minako had flushed pink and said he was her upperclassman - and he pointed out they didn't go to the same school complex anymore.

Minako's face went red. And she almost dropped her chopsticks.

"You know…." His tone was one of gentle amusement, "You say you want to marry me, but you can't bring yourself to call me, your 'future husband', by my first name?"

She looked like an innocent deer caught by a predator. Eyes wide, pretty plump lips slightly open in an 'o'. 

Minako had taken a shakey breath, followed by a shy whisper….

"K-ken."

Oh, that sounded beautiful. It felt like they were spellbound for a moment -

Until she called him a moron with a red face and ran off to her room. 

Later he knocked on her door with a peace offering (bao buns with pork because she didn't finish her dinner and chocolate just because) for teasing her too much, and seeing her nose was red and her eyes watery made him feel worse.

He let her sit close to him while she ate, giving her affectionate head pets and they watched T.V on the couch.

But…...

After her seventeenth birthday, something in her had snapped; she had always been a sweet, if aggressively in love with him girl who was always so prissy and prude. 

Then he heard she had been sleeping around. She came home late at night or not at all, bore hickies on her neck, and quite frankly she dressed like a slut. He hated seeing her walk out the door dressed to entice men - other than him - into her arms. 

She gave him attitude when he tried to assert some small authority over her - and it made the problem worse. Shorter skirts, lower cut tops, sheer thigh highs. He had to avert his eyes. While he didn't feel shame having sexual thoughts, he needed to control himself.

He found his control before her birthday. Ken was busy studying for his law exam; then interning at a legal practice as a second part of that exam. He worked long nights and was rarely home on weekends. And when he was, she wasn't home until eleven pm and left around six am. How did she function on so little sleep, heavens only knew. 

Things came to a head for him around a month before her birthday. He had come home - it was late at night, and Ken had originally told her he wouldn't be home until the next day. Ken was somehow home early.

He noticed someone's shoes in the entryway when he came in. They were too big to be Minako's or her friends, far too masculine as well. His eyes narrowed.

Minako brought a guy home. Ken saw a fine red mist over everything, and he quietly took his own shoes off before walking down the hall. He heard soft voices, and it almost killed him to realise that soft, sweet noise was her moans. He stifled a groan, and steeled himself.

And opened the door.

The room was dimly lit, with the smell of sex and her perfume hitting him at full force. Ken glared at the man scrambling from Minako's bed -

And he almost took a sharp breath in. She was…. Absolutely perfect. He wanted to throw that man out and damn the law, she belonged to him.

But he held himself back. "Get your things." Ken said through gritted teeth, "And get out of my house." He looked pointedly at the man, away from her.

He looked like he could murder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her cower and got a sense of perverse pleasure out of it. 

"It's n-"

"Minako." Ken said coldly. "Get dressed and meet me in the living room." He turned around, waiting until the man left the house to leave her room.

He was standing when she came into the living room.

"I am restricting you until your eighteenth birthday. I will be picking you up and dropping you off at school. If you want to go somewhere, you must ask me so I can go with. Step out of line and I will tell Mitsuru. Understood?" Ken's voice was unnaturally hard.

It scared her. 

"Y-yes."

He wanted to soften seeing her scared face, but he knew she would take a mile with barely an inch. 

She still rebelled with her clothing, but he didn't care. Her moods were slow to change. At first she barely came near him outside of dinner, and school related things. If he was out of his room hers was locked. He knew she couldn't sneak out of her window; security cameras everywhere, the system locks up at nine pm, and he took her key.

A week in, he started leaving small things on the counter for her. Things he knew she liked even now. He noticed that his little gifts were gone three days in. And she was out of her room more often than not, doing small things she used to, like cooking, and while she didn't neglect her garden or her devotions to Brigid, she had not been this active in either for a while.

She was skittish around him still. Understandable, he showed some incredibly out of character behavior that night, so she's not sure what to trust. She spoke to him, it was soft and withdrawn but it was enough. 

Things were not normal. Not by a longshot. The team knew to an extent about her behavior; not the full problems that Ken had exposed, but enough to know things were rocky between them.

So Mitsuru was surprised when Ken called her to pull Minako out of the last week of term for a trip.

"It's for her birthday. I'm…. Thinking maybe a week away from everyone will help her clear her mind." He sounded so quiet, she strained to hear him for a moment. 

But she couldn't say no. Not when he was trying to fix whatever happened between them.

He was planning something, and when told of the upcoming trip, Minako was surprised. Ken smiled in his usual, gentle way and it made Minako feel safe again. However she was cautious still, and treated him a fawn would a sleeping wolf.

The Saturday before her birthday, they left the Tokyo International Airport. They spoke, if quietly, about what was happening. Ken managed to get her out of her shell again by the time they reached Singapore, their destination. This was going better than he thought; it had been a while since they spoke so naturally. Of course, she wasn't touching him as she used to, and for now, it was for the better.

The place they were staying was a two bedroom condo that was situated in a large garden with a pool. It was in a better part of Singapore.

One that was so incredibly private. There were no neighbors on either side. He gave her the larger room, knowing later he would take up residence.

On Sunday they rested; Ken kept to his room so she could explore and become familiar with the house, and he peaked out when he heard her swimming. Minako's red hair was in a braid, and between the sun, water and the leaves of palm trees casting shadows, it made her skin look like mother of pearl. 

One more day, wildcat, and you'll be mine. 

Minako's birthday dawned very bright. He was awake before her, making a breakfast he knew she would love - a spicy rice porridge with fried eggs and green onions. 

She wasn't a fan of sweet breakfast, preferring a sweet drink like fruit juice, tea or coffee with a more savory or spicy meal. 

And, like he suspected, she drank iced passion fruit black tea with her meal. They were talking softly in the morning light, and he saw a smile on her face. 

"I hope," Ken said quietly, "It wouldn't be too much of a burden to have me take you places on your day of days?" His tone was gentle, and his eyes had an emotion Minako couldn't quite describe, and he noticed the inner struggle she had.

"..... It….. wouldn't. I admit, I've….. missed hanging out with you." She said, embarrassed. For a moment he recalled that fairy child that first captured his heart, and not the witch that had been lashing out at him for the last year.

Ken reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing gently. "Can we have a do over? Whatever happened to cause this -" he sighed. "Problem? Can it be fixed?" It was too simple a word to describe. But it's all he could think of.

She bit her lip, eyes darting to and fro to find something to fix on - she did that when she was making a decision.

"Remember…. A year ago when I got back from my trip to Sichuan? I ran right up to you the moment you got home and -" here her eyes turned watery, alarming him.

"Mina-chan, whatever is the problem?" He slipped back into her old nickname.

"I'm probably the one who should be sorry, Ken. It's…. Incredibly stupid, but." She sighed.

"I could smell something overly sweet on you and realized it was another woman's perfume. I was so incredibly hurt. I ran away from you, mostly in shock and in pain -" 

His eyes widened, and he had to resist the urge to chuckle. He had forgotten about that! A woman tripped and fell with a bag of perfume, and one of the glass bottles had hit a post near his head, shattering and drenching him when he had gotten to the campus that morning. His friends called him flowerboy all day. It was annoying and he couldn't even go home and change.

He didn't even get to tell her and he forgot before he could remember.

" - I've been alone this past month and I've been thinking of how stupid I was. I had no right to act out like that. You…" she looked so downcast. "You really shouldn't be so nice to me, I'm a horrible person. I did such horrible things to lash out at everyone around me that I might have done lasting damage. I'm - I'm so sorry." She started to sob.

Ken was torn between heartbreak at her open wounds and a silent relief. It told him she still loved him, and though his intent was to weave a silent web around her and bind him to her - this would make things easier. 

".... I might…. Be half at fault. One, I should have told you that day what happened but it slipped my mind." He explained what transpired, and she looked so embarrassed it was adorable. 

".... And." Here his heart quickened. He didn't plan on doing this early. Ken planned on taking her slowly, overwhelming her with passion…..

But instead he wanted to be simple and straightforward now.

"I haven't been honest these last few years about how I feel. I was so caught up in… my own self disgust that I hardly considered your feelings in the matter."

Minako seemed enthralled. "What…. Do you mean?" Her tone was hopeful.

Ken looked her in the eyes, and there was something deep in between them in that moment.

".... I love you. So much. More than I like to or want to admit to anyone else. Ever since I met you it's been hell, especially the last year." He laid his heart bear, squeezing her hand for comfort. 

She was barely breathing. He could tell. What would she say? 

".... You absolute idiot! You could have said something!!!!" Minako reached over and yanked a bit of hair. "Beast! You don't love me at all! I would have kept quiet!" She burst into tears. "Mother Brigid help me because I love you too!"

He wanted to laugh. This was the reaction he expected. She came around the table and plopped herself in her lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. She was pressing against him, and Ken kissed back with warmth, as well as barely restrained passion. He held her around the waist, a hand on one of her thighs.

"If I didn't have a day planned…" he murmured, pleased to see her turn pink when he broke away. She would learn what a pervert he was later.

For now he buried his face in her neck, holding her close and breathing in. His heart rate went down, and he felt truly calm for the first time in a year. He didn't realize until now how much he missed her hugs, her soft touches. Maybe that's why he was so easily stressed out too. Touch deprivation.

"I - I love you too." She said shyly. "I mean you already knew that I'm just -" Minako's face was a soft pink. "It's the first time I've said 'too' on the end." 

Minako sounded so embarrassed. It was adorable. Ken left a trail of kisses on her jawline, making her feel more cozy and giggly.

"...... is…… oh!" Minako looked like she came to a realization. "..... last month….." her eyes darted up to look at him, terribly embarrassed.

"Ah." He understood. "Yes, that's why my reaction was so….. extreme at the time. I was, quite frankly, jealous." His grip tightened and she squeaked. "Mine. You're mine, Mina-chan." 

She seemed to melt right into his arms. He grinned. Minako wouldn't forget this birthday anytime soon, would she?

"H-hey! Ken get your hand - aaaah." Minako stifled a soft moan as he stroked her other lips through the silky panties she wore. Ken pushed them aside, skillfully finding the soft nub of her clitoris, and rubbing it forcefully. Her hips jerked up, and he heard a blissful moan. She leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm not going to fully take you." He murmured, his other hand pushing her nightgown to her waist to rub and squeeze her breasts. "However, I've been craving to touch your body for so long I can't hold back." Ken punctuated this with slipping two of his fingers into her, grinning when she squeezed around the invading digits. 

"Ken!" Came the cute little moan. She was so sensitive, twitching around him, and he was enjoying every second. 

The breakfast dishes had been cleared away before they started talking, and Ken used his free arm to scoop her up and place her on the wooden table. 

Her eyes were hazy, half closed, and legs spread for him. He kissed her savagely, owning her completely as one last thrust of his fingers and a quick rub of her cute clit with his free hand caused her to orgasm.

The squeaky, loud moan that was absorbed into his mouth was so adorable he almost fucked her. Minako's fingers laced into his hair, pulling hard while her legs attempted to close since he was still teasing her. He got two more stronger, powerful orgasms out of her, leaving her weak and panting on the table with twitchy legs.

Ken pulled away with a smirk, enjoying the little moan of protest when his fingers slipped out.

"You poor little darling, you were so backed up." He kissed her cheek. "It has been a month since you were last loved, hasn't it?" Ken leaned down to give her a playful, gentle kiss on her clit, sending shockwaves up her body. 

"Go take a shower and get ready for the day, Mina-chan." He said calmly, like nothing had happened. She was shivering, and a little wobbly on her feet when he helped her up. He got a kiss on the lips from her, and she scuttled off. 

Ken took a freezing cold shower. After that event he needed to cool off in the extra bathroom. He still wanted her to enjoy her birthday, after all. (Although in reality he also wanted to keep her to himself, but his love for her smiles won out over his desire.)

He wore shorts and a loose fitting shirt. The Singaporean heat was gonna murder him, but it was worth it for her.

Ken was down the stairs before her, messing with his phone while he waited -

And he was rewarded.

She surprised him by wearing a longer than normal soft, flowing gown that was off the shoulder for coolness. The soft pink was a color he hadn't seen on her in a while either, and it gave her a feeling of soft innocence, even with the cleavage showing a little.

"I - I knew you aren't a huge fan of what I normally wear." Minako looked a little sheepish. He smiled.

"You look stunning. Ready for a day out?" Ken offered his hand, and she readily took it. 

The day was full of the Botanical Gardens and Singapore's Chinatown; Minako took him this way and that, all with an arm through his or holding his hand. They were never parted, experiencing everything together.

And there were those words. Those simple, loving words…..

I love you was said more often than naught that day. It was their first time being together in the sense they wanted.

It felt so natural that Ken wondered if it was stupid to hold back, but he banished the thought.

The day wound down into a tropical night. They came back to the house to get ready for dinner. (Mostly at her instance. And they were both hot from a day out doors, so he couldn't disagree that they both needed refreshing.)

The restaurant was, unfortunately, cocktail attire so he wrangled himself into a charcoal colored suit and a matching plain tie. The heat wasn't as bad at night, thankfully, but he suspected Minako would have an easier time of it.

He picked the wrong profession for hating ties, since he was required to wear a suit each day to his internship, and eventually his job, but on his off days unless it's a special occasion…. You really won't catch him dressed to the nines. 

This time, she was ready first.

It was a punch to the gut. But in a good way.

The night was warm, so she had opted for a honey gold dress, the silky fabric clinging to her curves. It reached to her knees, tight like a pencil skirt, and the top half of the dress a deep v neck showing more than it should have, and no sleeves. He noticed her upper arms had bands, both in the shape of golden dragons with golden orange topazes for eyes, and a single plain gold bangle for each wrist. She wore golden pumps that gave her more height.

Her soft, curly red gold hair was down around her waist, barely contained by a silk gold ribbon she was using as a hairband.

There was an absence of make up outside of little golden dots among her freckles - she started doing it to make it look more magical - and some soft burgundy lipstick.

When did she get this pretty? 

His hands were running through her hair before he knew it, kissing her forehead.

"Now don't you look gorgeous. All this just for me?" He felt arms around his waist and he felt her giggle.

"It's the only cocktail dress I have that would work for this sort of thing. You don't like it?" She sounded worried.

"Oh, no I most definitely do." His smile was warm but he knew for a fact he would tear the gown apart later.

Dinner was at a nice restaurant, but Ken barely remembered any of what he ate. All he could focus on was the beautiful woman who spoke with the same warmth she used to. 

The girl she had been caught his heart; but the woman she became was so much better. He was happy to know he would have a hand in her future.

By the end of dinner she was tipsy. Normally, he wouldn't allow it, but it was her birthday and he couldn't say no when the legal drinking age was eighteen there.

Besides, she was adorable. All clingy when they got to the car, and soon as they were back to the condo, all over him in a different sense the moment the door was closed.

He knew it would happen. Ken grasped her wrists, smiling warmly.

"Mina-chan, I'll give you what you want soon enough. First, though…." In a swift move, he used his tie to bind her wrists. She looked alarmed before he gently kissed her lips to soothe her.

"You'll be fine, darling, I promise." He cooed. Ken swept her off to the master bedroom, plopping her on the queen sized bed with ease. 

He took his jacket off, then the shirt. And he inwardly smiled to see her blush when he came close.

"Now, I have one thing I need to do…." He startled her when his hands slipped into her gown and ripped it in half with little trouble. She didn't scream, to his surprise, but she was startled.

"Never again. It was lovely to see you in but you're mine, Minako. I'll fix up the wardrobe malfunction myself." He kissed her, and slid her panties off. She wore no bra, much to his dislike. 

"I've forgiven your behavior for the last year, my love, but you still need some punishment. No no." He saw the distress forming. "I'm not going to hurt you, Mina." Ken kissed her, all warmth. 

His hand went down, spreading her legs and toying with her vaginal lips, enjoying her moans of delight as he touched every part of her.

Rubbing, teasing and brushing her clit, lips and pressing his fingers deep into her just to hear her make those heavenly sounds. 

He played with her until she almost came to her peak - and stopped. She got frustrated whined, but he prevailed.

Once, twice, three times he subjected her to the same sexual torment, not giving her the heaven he did earlier. And by the end of it she was a frustrated, soaked and sobbing mess.

"I'll have to teach you self control." He said, giving her what she wanted, silently revelling in the very overstimulated cry of pleasure. 

She was limp, legs twitching and her breathing heavy. With her arms tied up…. she looked so defenseless and adorable, he loved it.

Ken had discarded his own clothing, settling between her legs. He kissed up her thigh from her knee, leaving bite marks along the way. Briefly, and gently, he worried her clit with his teeth, causing her to cry out with pained pleasure.

Quickly he was upon her, kissing up her neck and jawline until he was whispering in her ear.

"I'll marry you, my love. I'll do anything your little heart desires, but you're solely mine." 

And with that, he thrust in all the way. She gasped for a moment, squeezing him. 

He stayed still for a moment, shivering. She was tighter around him than he imagined - Minako was, in fact, whimpering from what he could hear in his lust filled daze.

"Are you alright?" He pushed his own desires aside for a moment, concerned.

"... 'm fine it's just…." She was blushing. "Really big. More than I'm used to, actually…." She hid her face in his shoulder. 

Ken grinned. "That so?" He gave a rough thrust and she cried out, legs gripping tighty around his waist.

He began a rough rhythm, gripping her hips as she struggled to move them. Total possession was on his mind; he was so focused on her, how she was responding to him, the noises she made. At a point he released her arms, and they went to his neck the same time she tensed around Ken's dick.

Minako unmanned him in that moment, leaving Ken gasping for air as he rode his orgasam out. He kissed her, and he felt her relax, but he wouldn't let her be idle long.

It was just the beginning - he had her in every way a man could have a woman. In the course of a night he found out she was still relatively innocent in some ways, pleasing him beyond words. 

When the first rays of sun touched their chamber, she was completely his. 

It wasn't until well after the noon hour that she was able to open her eyes. The world was too bright and she winced, drawing Ken's attention.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Ken kissed her softly. She murmured and snuggled right into his arms.

"Were you serious? About marrying me?" She said shyly.

….. of all things that's what she fixated on? Ken laughed.

"Yes, my love. I'll never lie to you again, and the moment I'm able to marry you, you'll be my wife."


End file.
